forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Ferrari FXX K
}} The 2014 Ferrari FXX K is a RWD extreme track toy by Ferrari featured in the Top Gear Car Pack for Forza Motorsport 6 and in all subsequent main series titles. In Forza Motorsport 7, it is available as a Showcase reward. Synopsis Introduced in December 2014, the FXX K is the track variant of the LaFerrari and the successor to the Enzo Ferrari-based FXX. Its "K" designation refers to the kinetic energy recovery system (KERS) that supplements its combustion engine. The FXX K uses a similar drivetrain to the LaFerrari, but with total power increased to and a torque figure of at least . Its redline is set at 9250 rpm. Optimized for track racing, the FXX K has a dry weight of , and is fitted with a series of body alterations that include winglets joined by a rear spoiler that raises on vertical stabilizers. As a result it is capable of producing more than of downforce at . Performance The FXX K emphasizes the handling-over-speed driving characteristic of the LaFerrari with more cornering grip and greater steering response, which are enabled by improved aerodynamics and a lower weight. It counts as one of the best handling cars in the Forza series, being capable of at least 1.7 lateral Gs at , and also exceeds in braking performance due to being able to deflect air resistance upwards upon braking. Powered by a drivetrain, the FXX K is also capable of recovering speed very quickly upon corner exits, as it only requires 2.4 seconds for 0 to and 4.5 seconds for 0 to . Despite higher engine figures, top speed is limited to although acceleration remains largely unaffected by wheelspinning. The FXX K is best used on handling-demanding tracks as its low top speed relative to other hypercars may be of disadvantage on high-speed courses. Statistics Conversions Trivia *The 6.3L V12 Hybrid engine swap originates from this car. *It is shown in the Forza series using the Long Run mode from four driving modes that control the HY-KERS unit. *It is depicted as a 2016 model on forzamotorsport.net. *The FXX K in the Forza series lacks a racing number. *Its active rear wing can neither be deployed nor retracted in Forzavista. Unlike the LaFerrari, its glass engine cover cannot be opened either. *In Forza Motorsport 7, completing a race on Mugello Autodromo Internazionale in an FXX K unlocks the Italian Tune Up achievement. *In Forza Motorsport 7, the FXX K has a glitch where all the manufacturer colors of the car feature the exact same stripe color as with the first manufacturer color instead of different colors for the stripes for each manufacturer color.[[:File:FM7 Ferrari FXX K Glitch.jpg|FXX K manufacturer color glitch in Forza Motorsport 7]] Gallery FM6 Ferrari FXX K.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FM7 Ferrari FXX K Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Ferrari FXX K Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 FerrariAnnouncement.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH3 Ferrari FXX K Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Ferrari FXX K Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 Ferrari FXX K Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 Ferrari FXX K Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Forzavista FH3 Ferrari FXX K Engine.jpg|Engine FH3 Ferrari FXX K Trunk.jpg|Trunk References